Saranghae!
by Black Key
Summary: Drabble SiBum.


Title: Saranghae.!

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Drabble.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Cerita singkat tentang SiBum.

Note: 1st Drabble.

*** Saranghae ***

_Siwon Pov…_

Akhir pekan yang sangat melelahkan, tapi untung saja jadwal Super Junior tak terlalu padat hari ini sehingga aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari pada akhir pekan biasanya. Biasanya kalau akhir pekan begini aku selalu pulang di atas jam dua belas malam tapi sekarang baru jam sebelas malam aku sudah pulang. Tempat tujuangku malam ini bukanlah dorm Super Junior, bukan pula rumah keluargaku tapi lebih tepatnya apartement kekasihku yang sudah selama lima tahun ini ku kencani. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan si killer smile, Kim Kibum.

Tak jarang aku selalu menginap di apartement kekasihku ini yang sebenarnya ku belikan khusus untuk dirinya. Awalnya dia memang menolak tinggal di sini tapi setelah ku rayu dengan segala cara akhirnya dia mau juga menerima pemberianku ini.

Tak terasa sejak tadi aku terus menghayalkan tentang dirinya akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan pintu apartement kami ini. ku buka dengan perlahan pintu apartement tadi, aku memiliki kunci cadangan apartement ini jadi di saat seperti ini aku tak harus menganggu kekasih cantikku itu yang pastinya sudah tertidur lelap dan tengah asik bermain dalam mimpinya.

_Author Pov…_

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu setelah tadi sempat mengunci pintu apartement dan membuka sepatu yang dia kenakan. Dengan perlahan dia kini berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamar, di bukanya dengan perlahan pintu tadi. Setelahnya siwon langsung masuk kedalam kamar tadi yang tak lain adalah kamar dirinya dan juga kibum.

Siwon menyungingkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat sang kekasih tercinta tengah asik tertidur dan tak menghiraukan posisi tidurnya saat ini. kibum tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap, dia tidur Cuma menggunakan sebuah singlet tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan sebuah celana pendek selutut dengan warna grey.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang, sesampainya disana siwon langsung menaiki ranjang dan berbaring tepat di samping sang kekasih. Siwon memandangi wajah tidur kibum yang sangat imut menurutnya itu dengan sesekali dia menyungingkan senyuman lebarnya. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membelai rambut halus berwarna hitam pekat milik kibum dengan perlahan.

Kibum yang merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya pun mulai merasa terganggu, dia mengeliatkan perlahan tubuhnya membuat senyuman siwon tambah lebar. Siwon masih terus membelai rambut kibum hingga namja berwajah cantik tadi dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Kibum kini pun akhirnya bisa melihat sosok sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum senang kepadanya.

"Wonnie…" ucap kibum manja sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah siwon.

"Mianhae, aku menganggu tidurmu" kata siwon sambil mengecup bibir kibum sekias.

"Kenapa pulang tak bilang terlebih dahulu?" Tanya kibum karena tak biasanya siwon pulang ke apartement merea tanpa memberitahukan pada dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Mianhae, aku tak memberitahumu. Jadwalku sedang tidak padat hari ini dan besok aku free jadi yah aku putuskan untuk kemari saja menemui kekasih cantikku ini" kata siwon sambil mencubit kecil hidung kibum membuat sang empunya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Siwon langsung saja mengecuk kilat bibir kibum membuat kibum tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah. Walau pun hubungan keduanya sudah cukup lama tapi tetap saja kibum atau pun siwon masih sering blussing saat salah satu dari mereka mengumbar rasa cinta kepada pasangannya.

"Lain kali bilang dahulu kalau mau pulang kemari, jadikan aku bisa menunggumu" kata kibum sambil menyusupkan dirinya kedalam pelukan hangat siwon.

"Tapi tak bilang juga tak masalah bukan, jadinya aku bisa melihat kekasihku ini dengan pakaian sexy seperti sekarang" bisik siwon di telinga kibum sambil memaikan tangan nakalnya di pinggang dan paha kibum. Wajah kibum memerah seketika saat mendengar godaan dari kekasihnya tadi.

"Tadi aku kepanasan jadi berpakaian seperti ini" kata kibum memberi alasan pada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Aku tak masalah kok dengan cara berpakaianmu asal kamu nyamana saja" kata siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuk kibum. "Bummie, umma titip salam padamu" sambung siwon.

"Umma Choi?" Tanya Kibum memastikan, siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kamu habis pulang dari Choi House?" Tanya kibum memastikan, lagi-lagi siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa aku tak di ajak" kata kibum kesal sambil memanyunkan bibir merah mengodanya.

"Mianhae, aku ke sana dua hari yang lalu saat kamu sedang sibuk syutting jadi aku tak bisa mengajakmu" kata siwon menjelaskan.

"Aku merindukan Umma Choi" seru kibum sedih.

"Nanti kita kesana berdua ne, jadi sekarang jangan sedih dong. Ayo mana killer smile-mu?" goda siwon yang sukses mendapatkan tepukan sayang dari kibum di kepalanya.

"Umma ada menanyakanku?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin umma tak menanyakan menantu cantiknya ini" kata siwon sambil mengecup bibir kibum.

"Memang umma Tanya apa?" Tanya kibum penasaran.

"Yah seperti biasa, umma Cuma bertanya apa kamu sudah hamil lagi atau belum. Ah… sepertinya umma ngebet benar ingin punya cucu. Padahal kita baru menikah sebulan yang lalu" kata siwon menjelaskan.

"Aku mengecewakan umma ne?" Tanya kibum sedih.

"Aniya honey, umma pasti mengerti dengan kesibukan kita" kata siwon tak ingin membuat kibum bersedih.

"Wonnie tak usah menghiburku, aku tahu umma choi pasti kecewa padaku. Saat kehamilan pertama aku tak menjaga kandunganku dengan benar sampai-sampai aku keguguran, padahal aku tahu benar umma choi dan umma ku sudah sangat menginginkan seorang cucu" kata kibum dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca namun dengan sebisanya kibum menahan agar butiran krystal bening tak jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Sudahlah, bukankah itu kejadian setahun yang lalu" kata siwon mencoba membuat kibum tak bersedih lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja wonnie, aku tetap membuat mereka sedih. Saat itu aku hamil di luar nikah, untung saja mereka tak memisahkan kita hanya karena aku hamil. Tapi sebulan setelah mereka mengetahui kehamilanku mereka kembali bersedih saat tahu aku kegugurang" kata kibum lirih, ia sudah tak dapat menahan lagi butiran krystal bening yang kini perlahan mulai menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Kibum dengar" ucap siwon tegas sambil menagkup wajah kibum dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kalau memang ada yang harus disalahkan karena semua kejadian itu maka aku lah yang harus di salahkan. Aku yang membuatmu hamil di luar nikah dan aku juga yang tak menjagamu hingga kamu keguguran" jelas siwon sambil mengecupi wajah kibum bertubi-tubi.

"Kita lupakan semua kejadian itu ne, yang terpenting itu saat ini bukan masa lalu. Kita masih bisa membuat mereka bahagia" sambung siwon, kibum menganggukn kepalanya lemah lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon.

"Maafkan aku" kata kibum lirih.

"Ne, aku maafkan asal kamu tak seperti ini lagi. Janji?" Tanya siwon, kibum menatap kedua mata siwon intens.

"Ne, aku janji" sambil menyngingkan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya. Siwon langsung mengecup bibir mengoda kibum tadi, dia melumat dengan perlahan bibir bawah kibum. Kibum tak tinggal diam, dia pun mulai membalas melumat bibir atas siwon. Keduanya cukup menikmati rasa manis yang di berikan oleh pasangan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu kibum, saranghae" ucap siwon saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman memabukan tadi.

"Nado saranghae nae wonnie" balas kibum malu, siwon kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kibum.

*** The End ***


End file.
